The Hunter and the Devil
by 2000bluehorse
Summary: Professional Hunter Hei is living as a human, like a normal 18 year old. His other life, is where he fights demons to cleanse the world. He finds himself on an adventure after there is a war between the Hunters and the Demons. Just something I thought of and I guess I wanted to write it down. :) Oh, and there's probably going to be some kind of touchy feely stuff, no smut, promise
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"That'll be $36.69, sir."

"Thank you."

I walk out of the store, looking left and right. I feel this strange presence causing my spine to feel tickled, poked. I dropped the items in my cart in the trunk of my car, open the driver's door, and hopped onto the seat. Turning the engine on, I start to daydreaming, thinking about her...that beautiful, stunning, ridiculously out of my league lady. Miya.

- Flashback -

"Owww!" I just got shoulder punched my friend Cain. "Geez, you need to calm down. It's only the fourth period of the first day of school!"

"I can't help it. All the girls at Candery High are so good looking. I swear, Jessica is so hot!"

I groaned. I did not need to hear this crap again. As soon as class ended, we walked out of the class. The lunchroom was just ahead of us.

Suddenly, a blur of red zoomed by at what seemed an impossible speed. My books got knocked out of my hands. The red slowed and came to a stop. I sat on the floor, dumbfounded, staring.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I–I need to go. I'm so sorry." A girl started to apologize and bow her head. She was cute, adorable, just a little shorter than me. Her bright orange hair fell down her back like a long orange silk fabric. Her figure didn't look like she was a lazy person, but she definitely didn't work out hard core either. The second I looked at her, I knew I was never going to forget her.

That didn't last long, as she had disappeared down the hallway, out of sight.

- End Flashback -

Good thing I became good friends with her after that. I drove back to my house, smiling all the way.

Then I saw a shadow to my right. It disappeared. I ignored it, but I still felt a peculiar presence on the road. My house appeared into view and I pulled into the driveway. Opened the door and stepped into the house. I didn't notice those two fiery red eyes, watching, from across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next morning I woke up in a layer of sweat and fear. Last night I was so exhausted I decided to hit the hay right after eating, showering, and brushing my teeth. But I wasn't mentally prepared for the dream that I recieved.

- Dream -

I dreamt of going to work. Most humans know I work as a mail man at the post office. But on the inside, I'm not. I'm not a mail man. I am not a human. I am supernatural. I am...a Hunter.

I recieved a job from the Boss at Hunter Academy, followed the directions, and I got caught up with the current events and positions of the demons. It seems the Devil has gone mad again. I can tell there's going to be a war between our two species. It doesn't matter though, Hunter Academy is always prepared.

At the moment, I was chased by a horde of the little bastards. A dodged the first blow and attacked them. My forearm shifted into an adamantium blade. I cut all of them. 'Well, that solves the problem,' I thought. 'No more grouping of demons in San Francisco.'

Not Necessarily.

I felt the Devil himself appear behind me. Fear took over my body. Fear of Death. His deadly sharp monsterous nails scrape over the back of my shirt, digging in. I froze. My body was immobilized and I couldn't move. My blade arm suddenly felt dull and heavy.

The Devil raised him arm. He pierced through my heart.

I screamed.

- End Dream -

I woke up screaming and panting.

'Holy Shit!' I thought. I've never met the devil in person before on any of my jobs. I've heard about how terrifying he is, there's even a rumor that he has a sister with the same amount of power.

I looked at the clock. 8:00. Damn, I was going to be late for school. I quickly showered, ate, and ran out the door.

I arrived at Candery High and saw Cain. He was with Ken and Jason. I quickened my pace towards them. One step. Two step. One step. Two step.

Someone grabs my arm from the bushes and pulls me in. It was Miya. 'Oh Miya! Oh Miya!' I thought.

"Shh. Be quiet. Stupid Matt is chasing me because I stopped him from bullying another student. Help me. Hide me. Do something!" She whispered.

"Okok hold on." I said.

I got out of the bushes and walked up to Matt. "Hey Matt! Stop running! I hear that Jessica is swimming right now in the school's pool! Her bikini looks really hot."

He stopped running. "Wait what? You say Jessica? Haha ok, BYE." He totally forgot about Miya and headed towards the pool. Miya got out of the bushes. "Haha, thanks Hei."

"No problem." I blushed.

"By the way, I heard that Jason is having a party on Sunday. Are you going? I am."

"Yeah sure. I'll be there!" I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what the Boss would assign to me on Sunday. I hesitate to take back what I said. I decide not to. I could always just ask the Boss to assign someone else.

I walked Miya to homeroom. We got there at 8:35, not that late, just by 5 minutes. She gives me a hug before I leave. I'm such a wuss. It's been 8 months since I met her. I just don't have the guts to ask her out. I will, sooner or later. I have to. I consider the fact that I might die and remember my dream. I shudder at that thought. 'That won't happen Hei. You're never alone, you're always in a team. Calm down.' I give myself a pep talk.

I walk to my homeroom and pass the janitor on the way. "Hey Ed. Ohayo."

"Ohayo!" He responds. I turn the corner, go up the stairs, and head towards the classroom on the right.

I stopped. My eyes...do not believe what I see.


End file.
